Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10
Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 is an anthology series of ten animated television movies produced by Hanna-Barbera for Syndication and ran from 1987 to 1988, featuring the studio's popular animated characters, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo, Huckleberry Hound, The Jetsons and Top Cat, starring in feature-length adventures. List of Hanna-Barbera TV movies 1987 1988 Crew * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera * Creative Designer: Iwao Takamoto * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Character Designer: Scott Jeralds * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Graphics Iraj Peran * Music: Sven Libaek U.S. Home media availability All of the films except Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears were released on VHS shortly after their original broadcasts by Worldvision Home Video, Invasion of the Space Bears finally saw a VHS release in 1991. To date, the Yogi Bear and Scooby-Doo television movies in the series have been released on DVD from Warner Home Video. On December 7, 2010, Warner Bros. released Yogi's Great Escape on DVD via their Warner Archive Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and only in the US. Warner Home Video also released Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers on DVD, in Region 1 on May 6, 2003. and Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School on DVD, in Region 1 on June 4, 2002. The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones has been released on VHS three times, first by Worldvision Home Video (now part of CBS Home Entertainment), then by Kid Klassics, the children's video arm of GoodTimes Entertainment (using the same cassette as the previous release) in 1987, and later by Warner Home Video on July 3, 2001. The film was finally released on DVD for the first time ever on June 14, 2011. On , Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose was released on VHS videocassette in the United States. However, as of 2009, the videocassette was out of print. Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose VHS release at Amazon.com. On December 7, 2010, Warner Home Video released Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of Spruce Goose on DVD via their Warner Archive Collection, a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) label, available exclusively through Warner's online store and only in the US. As of August 2011, all of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 are available on DVD through Warner Archive. While all ten movies have appeared on Boomerang, a cable channel primarily dedicated to classic Hanna-Barbera material, all the films in the series appear in regular rotation on Boomerang, as part of Boomerang Theatre. As of 2014, all 10 movies have been made available on DVD, apart from the Scooby-Doo movies, all the others are available on demand through Warner Archive Collection logo, direct from Warner Bros. or Amazon.com. See also * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera References External links Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Animated film series Superstars 10 Category:American television films Category:1987 American television series debuts Category:1988 American television series endings Category:Films based on animated television series Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Motion picture television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Hanna–Barbera Superstars 10 Superstars 10